


All That Matters

by DirtyBrian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBrian/pseuds/DirtyBrian
Summary: The tension between the Doctor and Rose comes to a head after one of their adventures goes dangerously wrong.





	

Whenever she’s seen the Doctor angry, it’s been directed at politicians or Daleks or revolutionaries or the rest of the universe. He’s impressive then, powerful. Now, Rose shivers at the look on his face- a look aimed directly at her. His eyes are black and he’s practically vibrating with rage.

“Doctor, I--”

“Don’t, Rose,” he snaps, turning towards the console to send them into the Vortex. His shoulders are tight, his posture rigid. He jams at the controls with far more force than is necessary, outright hitting them when the TARDIS protests the rough treatment.

She’s standing as far away from the console as she can, pressing herself against a coral with her arms around her midsection. A hastily wrapped gauze is knotted around her arm; she can see the blood slowly starting to seep through, even though she can’t feel the pain. The growing patch of red transfixes her, and she stares at that rather than watch the Doctor. Honestly, she deserves his anger right now. She’d been beyond stupid, and had nearly gotten herself and the rest of their group killed.

“Give me your arm.” She started; she hadn’t noticed the Doctor come up to her. His face is still a mask of anger, but his hands are achingly gentle as she holds out her wounded limb. He doesn’t look her in the eye, just quickly heals her with the sonic.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers, before he can interrupt her. He freezes, cradling her arm in one hand and working the sonic with the other. She barrells forth. “Doctor, I’m so sorry. I should have listened to you, I should have--”

“You should have stayed where I told you,” he spits, eyes flashing up to hers. “I gave you one simple direction, Rose. One. Stay with the civilians. Why don’t you ever listen?!”

His tone was fierce and more than a little condescending, and Rose feels her hackles rising. “Excuse me, but if you’d bloody tell me what’s going on, I’d know why you told me to stay put!”

“You could have died, Rose. Does that not compute?!” He drops her arm, one hand coming up to run his fingers through his hair in frustration.

“And what about you, Doctor?” she hisses, balling her fists up in anger. “I thought they’d killed you! Why do you think I came looking for you, eh?”

“I don’t matter! All that matters is keeping you safe!” He’s shouting now, furious and desperate and more than a little scared. It makes her even more angry.

“You matter to me, you bloody idiot!” She moved to push past him, intending to go to her room, but he grabs her arm, swinging her back to him.

For a moment, she thinks he’s going to apologize, or at least acknowledge that she isn’t solely at fault, but before she can register what he’s doing, his lips are crashing against hers.

A heady cocktail of anger, fear, and arousal shoots through her veins and almost without thinking, she presses closer.. He growls and hauls her against him, pulling their bodies as closely together as possible.

When they finally break for air, he’s panting. “I was so scared,” he breathes as he presses kisses to her neck. She gasps when his teeth sink into her flesh, the hiss of pain ratcheting her arousal up a few notches.

“M’sorry,” she whimpers, feeling boneless in his arms. “Wanted to help.”

“I know. And I’m bloody angry with you.” He kisses her deeply again, backing them up until her knees hit the jumpseat. She collapses against the worn leather, pulling him with her. 

His hands are everywhere, skimming under the hem of her shirt and pulling her legs apart roughly so that he can thrust his slim hips against her. She gasps into his mouth when she feels him, half-hard against her center, even through several layers of clothing. He takes advantage of her open mouth, his tongue twisting with hers and fighting for dominance.

“More,” he grunts against her lips, tearing at her clothing. She grips his shoulders as he paws at her jeans, unbuttoning them and sliding them off her hips without finesse. He’s still tense beneath her fingertips, his brow still furrowed with anger, so she ducks her head to nibble at the skin of his neck in an attempt to distract him. His fingers falter, and she knows she’s succeeded in her venture.

“Doctor,” she groans, pulling his earlobe between her teeth and biting gently. “Want you inside me, now.”

He pulls back, eyes dark for a different reason now, and she can’t stop her gaze from moving down to where he’s straining against the fabric of his trousers. Her hands move of their own accord down to the button, and with a quick twist of her wrist, his cock is free.

She doesn’t have time to celebrate her victory before he lunges forward and captures her lips in a bruising kiss. He doesn’t waste any time with foreplay, instead he shoves her knickers to the side and, after feeling her nod vigorously against his mouth, pushes into her in one quick stroke.

He feels good, so good, and even though there is a twinge of pain, she wraps her legs around his waist and pulls his hips flush with hers. He breaks the kiss, a deep groan emanating from his throat and sending a jolt of electricity to her core. She rolls her hips and moves her hands down to grip the edge of the jump seat.

“Doctor, fuck me please.” She can’t help but to beg, desperate to feel him move.

He wastes no time in obliging, drawing back and slamming home. They have no interest in taking things slowly, still fueled by anger and the fear of losing each other. His rhythm is hard and fast, and the slap of his skin on hers feels divine.

“You feel so hot, Rose,” he growls in her ear, pistoning his hips forward so hard that she is pinned against the back of the jump seat. Her head lolls back, and he latches his lips onto the soft skin of her neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Her fingers are digging into the leather so hard that her knuckles are white, and when he palms her breast through her shirt, she arches against him, feeling her orgasm quickly approaching.

It’s not how she’d imagined their first time.They’re both angry, and he fucks her so hard that she’s deliciously sore afterwards. It’s not slow or sweet, and there are no tender words. Hell, he didn’t even take her knickers off, and his cock is barely out of his pants. But as she comes with a shout, spasming around him and triggering his own release, she can’t bring herself to be upset about it.

(And she knows they’ll be using that jumpseat again)


End file.
